Paul Sykes
(Left) and Simon (Centre) and at Gamescom 2012]] Sjin (pronounced Shiin, sometimes'' Sa-gin, or even Syin'') is a member of the Yogscast whose job is the creation of maps in Minecraft. His first name is Paul, said by Lewis in the "Yogscast HQ - Exclusive Tour with Lewis and Simon" (1:02) while his lang a visit. He and Duncan both destroyed the server in Duncan's Tekkit series and each other's houses in a fight, Sjin's by Duncan, using two nukes and Duncan's by Sjin via a nuclear reactor meltdown. On the 10th of July 2012, Sjin appeared for a short while in a video in a news article about the Yogscast on the BBC website, talking about his role in the Yogscast. Sjin was present at Gamescom 2012 and appears in the coverage on the main Yogscast YouTube channel. Sjin was a member of the goon guild Ye Olde Goone Squade, where he earned server renown as the realm first Grand Marshal. Quotes *"The Share!" *"it's been more than 10 seconds by the way" *"And Hot dogs fall out of the ceiling" *"Apple sauce and delicious derpy pig" *"You mother trucker" *"I wouldn't like to spread that on my Ryvita" *"I..I..I will fight for you Minty. I..I'll win this for us. Win this for Team..Team... whatever we are. Team Awesome." *"I got these jokers" *"Come here you son of a gun!" *"Oh crumbs!" *"You haven't heard the last of me Duncan! This means war" *"Oooh! Uranium cells! Lovely Jobley. I'll take those. Aww yeah. Just the ticket to torch his reactor."- Tekkit-War *"Let's ice these jokers." *"What happens in the hovel... Stays in the hovel" *"Here's a line, this, this side is Sips Co., that side is, Not Co." *"Well, Well, Well..." *"I was very very drunk." *"Oui! Oui!" *"This is going to be astronomically shit" *"Dennis Hopper you bloody bastard, I'm gonna friggen ram this bus up your arse!" *"Seven Hells, Dennis!" *"My, uh- My casserole's done" *"That's right motherfuckah here I come!" *"But it's quality dirt." *"I don't know what this dirt's all about, but you're going to be hearing from our lawyers." *"Sips is not going to be happy about this..." *"This is Sips Co. land!" *"I can be female." *"Let's ice these mother truckers" *"I'm riding the red stuff." *"Don't stay on the banana boat for more than 10 seconds." *"Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading" *"let's ice these fools" *"... or do we ice this fool and have some bacon?" *"Check these chests." *"Who's ranium?" *"I bet they're peeing their pants already!" *''Mister Underscore'sips'' Trivia *It was revealed in episode 6 of Question Time with Sips that Sjin suffers from conjoined toes, which lead to a long debate over whether or not it would make him swim faster. *Sjin started his channel in early February 2012, as of May 2012 he has amassed (with help from other members of the Yogscast team) just over 100,000 subscribers. *Sjin is also an avid Minecraft builder; he has helped with the building of the Shadow of Israphel series and has shown off his building skills in his 'Let's Build' series. *In the Pax Prime interview, Lewis didn't pronounce Sjin's name properly, instead pronouncing it Sa-gin. Sjin himself has been noted as pronouncing his name this way sometimes, especially in more recent videos. *Sjin (sarcastically) told Sips in episode 29 of their Let's Play of Minecraft that he just turned fifty-five years old. *Sjin's first name is Paul. *Sjin, as said in his Tekkit series with Sips is known that every now and again he enjoys the lust of Ryvita . *According to Episode 28 of their Tekkit series, Sjin claimed that he was born in both New Zealand and Wales. *Sjin seems to know more about Minecraft than Sips. Sjin2.jpg|Sjin's avatar. Sjin1.jpg Sjinirl.jpg|Sjin as seen in a painting in the background of Episode 48 of his Minecraft series with Sips. Sjingamescom.jpg|Sjin (centre) seen again in the first Gamescom 2012 footage video. (From left to right:Hannah, Sjin, Duncan and MintyMinute) Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sjin and Sips at Gamescom 2012. Sjinskin.png|Sjin's regular Minecraft skin. Category:People Category:Yogscast